


pale blue panties

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, bondage??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård tries on a pair of blue lace panties he finds in a drawer, and thats just the start of the whole mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	pale blue panties

**Author's Note:**

> im so tireeed but here it is! :D im not sure im pleased with it tho :ii
> 
> fyi this is all fiction i don't think the brothers actually do any of the stuff i write

”Vegard!” Bård shouted, voice breaking at the end. ”Vegard, please I- ” He shut his mouth, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. A broken moan escaped from him.  
His body was weary, muscles aching, wrists hurting from the restraints wrapped around them, keeping his arms locked up above his head.  
His head slumped forward and he felt tears spring up in his eyes. He was so tired, his body was trembling and the thin lace covering his groin was far too tight, his aching cock pressing against the fine fabric, the friction causing him to shudder violently and buck his hips involuntarily.

”Vegard-” He gasped, vision fading.

It had all started when Bård had found a pair of blue lace panties in a drawer of the room the brothers had rented. Someone had left them behind.  
Vegard was sleeping on the bed, grunting as he turned in his sleep, and Bård glanced at him quickly before taking his chance. He had always had a strange fascination with ladies underwear, and he had to try them.  
He stepped into them as quietly as possible- almost stumbling into the closet next to him – and looked at himself in the mirror. The thin lace sat tight against his skin, practically see through. A light wad of curly hair peeked out from under the blue fabric.  
He ran his hands up and down himself and turned to look at his ass, but was interrupted by a low whistle, and jumped.

”Looks good on you.” Vegard said slowly, a grin playing on the edge of his lips. He was sprawled out on the bed, hair tangled and bundled up, messier than usual, if that was even possible.  
”Thanks,” Bård muttered, feeling his cheeks warm up. He didn't want anyone to know of his little secret with the panties, but now he was standing in front of his elder brother in them.  
Vegard motioned him to come closer, holding his hand out. Bård approached slowly, his bare feet sticking to the cold floor as he made his way over.  
Vegards hand snaked its way up his bare thigh when he reached him, settling on his ass cheek, squeezing it gently. 

”C'mere,” Vegard whispered, and Bård obeyed, leaning down and meeting his brothers lips. Vegards free hand tangled in his hair and pulled him closer, licking against his lips.  
Bård crawled onto the bed, lips still pressed against the elders. He straddles him and continues kissing him, willingly opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.  
Vegards rough stubble tickles his skin as their mouths work together, tongues rubbing and spit mixing. 

Vegards hands cup Bårds ass, massaging it and caressing it, hands slipping into the panties. Vegard groans and breaks the kiss. He looks into Bårds eyes, quietly breathing through his mouth. "You're so beautiful." He whispers, leaning up and catches Bårds lips again, kissing him repeatedly. ”I want you.” He continues as he slips his hands out of the panties again, and rests them on the skinnier mans hips.  
Bård smirks, he can already feel Vegard getting hard underneath him, his cock pressing against the back of his thigh. 

”Come and get me then,” Bård says cheezily, cocking his eyebrow and sitting up straight. Vegard chuckles loudly and sits up, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck, biting him gently. 

Vegards hips rolled against Bårds lazily, their clothed dicks rubbing together slowly, and Bård moaned quietly as he wrapped his arms around Vegards neck.  
”You like that?” Vegard gasped as he continued, once more sliding his hands over his little brothers ass and pressing them closer together.  
Bård could only nod. His eyes were shut and it felt so good, waves of pleasure crashing inside him with every roll of his hips. 

Vegard got up and pressed Bård up against the wall behind the bed, lips attacking his neck, mouth trailing up and down and up again, making sure to leave a little mark behind every kiss. ”Vegard..” Bård moaned, head falling back, giving his brother better access. Vegard spread his brothers legs with his own, and placed it between them, pressing it against Bårds now fully hard cock, which was straining against the panties.  
Bård was so focused on the good feeling, the prickling touch of Vegards soft lips on his skin and the intense grinding against his cock, that he didn't even notice that Vegard had gripped his arms and placed them above his head, and tied them together.  
It wasn't until Vegard backed off and Bård desperately tried to follow, only to find himself pulled back, that he realized. Vegard had tied him to the lamp hanging on the wall above the bed. He heard a whimper leave his own lips, as he once more tried to pull against the restraints, but to no use.  
He fell back and sat on his knees on the bed, looking at Vegard with pleading eyes.

”You-” Bård started, but the words died in his mouth as he saw Vegard sit back with a vicious look in his eye, pulling his hard member out of his boxers, and starting to pump it slowly. His chest rose and fell slowly at first, but soon he was breathing quickly and moaning loudly. He kept his gaze on his little brother, mouth open and wet, brows furrowed as if he was concentrating hard on what he was doing.  
The slow strokes became faster, and Bård noticed that every once in a while, his thumb grazed over the cockhead, which made a delicious groan spill from Vegards lips, and made him throw his head back in pleasure.  
Bård felt his own cock twitch and watching Vegard was making his mouth water. He was teasing him.

”Fuck..” Vegard gasped, stilling the hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes were dark with lust, and a dark flush had spread over his face.  
”Please, Vegard, untie me!” Bård begged, snapping out of the trance he had been in, staring at his brother, and started pulling against the cloth holding him back, arching his back as his arms were stretched.  
”Untie you?” Vegard sat up and came closer to Bård. He chuckled. ”ohohoh, no no no, this is far too much fun.” He kissed him once, quickly, and grinned as Bård tried to catch his lips again, but couldn't reach. ”You gotta admit..” Vegard reached down and cupped Bårds balls through the lace, ”This is kinda hot.”  
Bård swallowed the moan that wanted to escape, and instead took a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure. 

”Please..” He repeated, trying to ignore Vegards lips, pressing against the sensitive skin over his throat, trying to ignore the hand gently fondling his junk, trying but failing miserably. He gasped softly as he felt Vegard kiss down his chest and toy with his nipple, licking one of them and gently napping at it, while he rubbed the other one with his free hand.  
Vegard carried on kissing him, lower and lower, until he was at the hem of the blue laced panties. He giggled softly as he looked at them, sliding his fingers right under the hem and running them along the edge. 

”Plea-” The words got lost as Vegard pressed his lips against Bårds clothed erection, breathing hot against it and letting his teeth run over it. "Fuck!” Bårds hips jerked involuntarily, and Vegard backed away quickly, clicking his tongue.

”You gotta do what I say little brother.” Vegard smirked as he came closer again, gripping Bård under his ass and lifting him up. ”Now... why don't you..” He placed him onto his lap, looking up at him. ”be a good boy and tell me what you want. What you really want.”  
Bård almost opened his mouth to tell him to untie him, but he quickly stopped himself. His cock was aching and he wanted nothing more than to cum, and he wanted his brother, he wanted him in any way possible.  
Slowly, he opened his mouth and put on the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he could muster, knowing that Vegard couldn't resist him. ”I want you,” he said. ”I want you to fuck me.” 

Vegards breath was shaky and he smiled. ”Very well.” His hand slid behind Bård and moved aside the lace, running his finger over the younger ones entrance. He was still open from the night before, making it easy for Vegard to push into him and prepare him.  
Bårds hands grip the cloth that ties his hands together and bites his lip, feeling his brother push into him and bend his finger inside him. His body involuntarily pushes back against the hand touching him, and he lets out a shaky moan.

Vegard pushes another finger into him, smirking up at Bård as he massages the good spot inside him, seeing the obvious look of pleasure on the younger mans face. His body rocks against Vegards fingers, pushing him deeper.  
”Yeah that's right, keep fucking yourself Bård,” Vegard whispers, voice hoarse from lust. His other hand continues gently caressing his clothed cock.  
Bård pulls against the restraints, pushing himself down and gasping at the good feeling. ”Shit..” He moaned, starting to grind himself down onto Vegards fingers.

”oh god, Vegard!” he panted, resting his head against his arms.  
Vegard shifted under him, and pulled his fingers out, loving the disappointed gasp leaving Bårds mouth. He shucked of his boxers and lazily pulled on his hard member with his one hand, pressing Bård closer to him with the other. He pulled the lace aside and spread him, positioning himself at Bårds opening. He pressed in gently, eyes never leaving Bårds face, mouth open and heart beating quickly as he saw his expression change the more Vegard pushed into him.

”Fuck,” Bård gasped, a stream of low groans spilling from his lips, grinding down on Vegard. ”uhh.. more!” he moaned.  
Vegard cupped his ass and thrusted into him, pushing all the way inside, hitting the good spot with each thrust. Bård arched his back and whimpered, cock straining within the lace. ”Harder!” He sobbed.  
The elder brother gritted his teeth and mercilessly slammed into him, leaning his forehead against Bårds chest. The tight sensation of being inside him was overwhelming, the wet heat surrounding him, it made his breath hitch and he felt a familiar feeling build up in his stomach.

”Uh, you're so good Bård,” Vegard groaned against his skin. ”So good.”  
Bård grinded his hips against Vegard, desperate for release. He was so close, so fucking close. ”V-Vegard, I'm gonna cum.” He breathed, trying to maintain himself, but failed miserably, moaning shakily as Vegard hit his prostate again.  
”Come on then, I wanna hear your voice,” Vegard groaned, throwing his head back, looking up at Bård. He cupped Bårds balls and rubbed him over the panties, and it was enough to make Bård gasp and come hard in his underwear, shuddering violently, whining and panting. 

Vegard continued fucking him, his thrusts getting more erratic, and with one final thrust, burying himself inside Bård, he comes, riding out his orgasm with quick short thrusts.  
”Fucking hell Bård..” He pants as he slides out of him, kissing his bare stomach. He looks down and sees a moist spot through the panties, and chuckles silently.

”oh, look at that!” He murmurs, sliding his fingers under the hem of the panties, tugging on them lightly. ”You made a mess in your pretty little panties. Shame.” He let his finger slip away, and the fine cloth smacked back against Bårds skin and overstimulated cock, making him squirm and gasp. 

Vegard pushed Bård of him, getting up on his knees so he was face to face with the younger man. Bårds mouth was open, slowly but shakily breathing through his nose. Vegard licked his lips, staring hungrily at the wet lips of his younger brother, and kissed him, long and hard. He cupped his face and bit Bårds lower lip, and licking over it gently afterwards.  
Bård kissed back lazily, not really paying attention, and just followed Vegards lead. 

Vegard kissed the corner of his mouth, his forehead, his cheeks, eyelids and finally, his lips again. ”You've been so good,” he praised him in a whisper against his lips, stroking his cheek with his thumb. ”Such a good boy.” He continued, as he kissed his jaw, making his way down to his throat, biting him hard in several places. He sucked gently at the bruised skin and then gently kissed it. Bård whimpered as Vegard did so, swallowing hard, adams apple bobbing in this throat. 

”You gotta be good for me a little while longer,” Vegard murmured as he pulled away, licking his lips. He let go of Bård and moved to the edge of the bed, reaching over to the nightstand, taking something out of the drawer. Bård couldn't see what, but he didn't like the look in Vegards eye, and a thrilling chill ran down his spine.  
Vegard returned, a lopsided smile on his face as he held up his hand, showing Bård what he had taken from the drawer. 

Bård felt his heart skip a beat and swallowed hard as he stared at the black buttplug in his brothers hand. It was ruffled and big, much bigger than Vegard. He clenched up involuntarily, heart beating faster as Vegard grinned widely.  
”Vegard... You can't be serious!” Bård protested weakly.  
”Oh I'm serious.” Vegard nodded and scooted closer, sliding his free hand behind Bård and caressing his lower back. ”Come on,” he cooed.  
Vegard pressed up against him, hand still trailing up and down his back gently. ”Bård,” his voice was more stern now, but his eyes were kind and his eyebrows raised innocently. He leaned forward, lips ghosting over Bårds, hot breath running against his skin. 

Bårds heart was racing. Sex toys were something he didn't have any experience with, but he still felt a slight curiosity inside him, wanting to know what was so good about the toy.  
”Okay..” He sighs, giving in, and pressing his lips against Vegards. Vegard smiles against his lips, giddy over getting his way, pecking his lips once more before moving away, crawling like a child around him.

Bård breathes out heavily through his mouth as he feels Vegard pull down the panties and spread his cheeks. Bård spreads his legs a bit further apart to help in any way he can. He shivers when he feels Vegards lips on his skin, biting his cheek gently. ”Such a pretty little butt,” he chuckles, kissing him gently.

Vegard fumbles with something for a little while, and Bård takes a sharp intake of breath when he feels the plug press into him. There was a cool liquid coating it, making it easier to push in. Vegard eases it into him, slowly rolling it against his walls, letting Bård get used to the plug, which was now so far in that he was stretched farther than he'd ever been.

”Vegard! Stop, I can't take anymore!” Bård sobbed, the burning sensation of being stretched out making tears spring up in his eyes.  
”ssshh shh, you're doing so good Bård, just a little more,” Vegard murmured, caressing him and pushing it deeper in.  
”No-” Bård swallowed. ”No stop!” He started yanking on the restraints.  
”Bård!” Vegard let go of the toy and moved up, wrapping his arms around his younger brother. ”It's okay, it's okay.” He caressed him slowly, shushing him and slowly rocking him back and forth. ”It's okay, you're doing so good Bård. It's just a little more, then it's over. Think you can manage that?”  
Bårds lips quivered, and he blinked away the tears in his eyes.  
Vegard slid one hand back down to his crack, running his fingers over Bårds stretched hole.  
”Hmm? Are you gonna be a good boy and take the rest?” Vegard kissed his brothers neck, and waited for his reply.  
Bård swallowed and nodded slowly. ”Yes.” He rasped.

”Good,” Vegard says, lips still against Bårds neck, and he starts pushing the plug in again. Bård holds his breath and shuts his eyes as he feels the plug inside him, pushing against his walls.  
Finally the plug reaches the base, and Bård lets out a relieved moan.  
”Well done Bård,” Vegard kisses Bårds shoulder and crawls back in front of him. He pulls the panties back up, and kisses Bård slowly, lingering against his lips.

”Oh! Almost forgot!” He exclaimed suddenly, and a devious grin spread on his lips as he reached behind Bård, into the panties, and pressed a button that made the plug start vibrating inside Bård.  
”Ahhh!” Bård slumped forward, mouth hanging open as the plug vibrated inside him.  
Bårds mind went blank and it took him a while to collect his thoughts and sit back up. As he did that, Vegard had left the bed, and was waltzing toward the door, butt naked.  
”Wh- uhh- where are you going?” He moaned.  
”I gotta do some things, you just wait there!” Vegard smiled his cheeky smile and winked, before leaving the room.

And that was the start of it! Now, Bård was hanging here, so horny and hard that it hurt, and he just felt like crying. Vegard had left him there, and no matter how hard he called or how much he had pleaded, he still hadn't returned. He could hear him do something in another room, completely ignoring his pleads.  
The plug buried inside him was pushing against his prostate, massaging him in a slow pace. He felt Vegards cum leaking out of him, having somehow found a way to pass the large toy shoved up into him. 

”Please- Vegard, I need to come!” He sobbed. He'd been hanging there all alone for at least half an hour, his cock painfully hard and his ass almost numb from the intense vibrations. ”You can't just tie me up here and leave me like th-uuhh- this, it's not fair! Please, I'll d-ahh do anything jus-” his words died and were replaced with groans that forced their way out of him.  
He had already tried several times before, failing every time, but he still leaned back onto his heels, hoping to nudge at the plug inside him, give him that extra push he needed, but the tie around his hands was too short, and he couldn't reach.

”Vegard..” He whimpered.

”Shit you look good hanging there,” He suddenly heard Vegard say. He looked up, and sure enough, there he was, still naked, eating a banana.  
Vegard approached the bed and stood at the foot of it, looking up and down at his brother with a hungry look in his eye. Bård looked absolutely stunning. He was hanging there, completely helpless, unable to move, wearing those tight see through panties, the same shade of blue as his eyes. His skin was flushed a deep red colour, a beautiful pattern spread across his pale skin, cheeks furiously lit up in a blush, making his big blue eyes stand out. Dark red marks and bites decorated his neck and throat, a light fuzz of hair on his quickly moving chest, and a light trail of hair leading down into the panties, a crown of light curly hair poking out from under the hem of the lace underwear.  
His body was trembling, hips bucking and lips quivering, silently forming his name. There he was at his disposal. He could do whatever he wanted to him, and all he was doing was standing there and admiring him from afar.  
He got rid of the banana peel and climbed onto the bed, making his way over to his pleading younger brother, shutting him up by pressing their lips together. He tasted salt on his lips, realizing how desperate Bård actually was. He broke the kiss and ran his thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away what was left of the tears that had run down his face.

”Plea-uhhh.. please,” Bård sobbed, biting his lip as another surge of pleasure ran down his spine.  
Vegard trailed his hand down Bårds front, cupping his hard member and smiling as Bård completely froze, mouth falling open again. ”Horny are we?” he ran his fingers up the shaft through the cloth, grinning wider as Bårds face cringed and a broken moan spilled from his lips.  
Vegard reached up and untied the cloth from the lamp. Bård slumped against him, his tied up arms wrapping around his neck and he rests his head against his chest, convulsing as sobbing moans continue to escape his mouth.

”sshh it's okay,” Vegard pulls him closer, one leg in between Bårds, supporting him. ”You've been so good.” He kisses his temple and rubs his back. ”You want to finish this now?”  
Bård whimpered and nodded, hips jerking against his brothers leg, gasping at the friction. 

Vegard pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him softly before sitting up and sliding the panties of him and kissing his leg as he removed them. Any move Bård made, made his throat clench and his cock twitch, aching for release.  
Vegard threw the panties on the floor and spread his brothers legs, leaning down on him and kissing him hard. Bårds lips were soft and moist, slightly spread, and he licked into his mouth.  
”I need uhhh-- Vegard! Please,” He muffled against his lips, arching his back as euphoria shot through his body. Vegards pelvis was slowly grinding against Bård, and it was all he could think about.

Vegard leaned his forehead against Bårds and put one arm under his brothers knee, lifting his leg and spreading him farther, and let the other hand travel down to his rear, grabbing hold of the wide base of the vibrating plug, turning it off and starting to pull it out.  
Bård shuddered violently as Vegard removed the plug, inching it out as it was quite big. He focused his attention on his little brother though, praising him and telling him how good he was, anything to try to distract him.

When the plug finally was out, Bård gasped loudly, the sensation of being filled completely gone and making him feel...vulnerable.  
Vegard threw the plug away, and it fell to the floor with a loud thud. He looked straight into the younger mans eyes as he put his arm under his other leg, pushing it up and exposing him completely.  
”You want to cum now?” He whispered, rolling his hips slowly against him, earning him a shaky gasp and an involuntary jerk from the body under him.  
Bård nods and stretches his neck, catching his brothers lips in a gentle kiss, as he buries his bound wrists into his hair. 

Vegard pushes into him slowly, going deep into him and hitting the good spot inside him, a muffled mewl disappearing against Vegards mouth as he thrusts into Bård, pushing down on him as he fucks him. Vegard moves his lips, kissing the side of Bårds face and under his ear, kissing the bites he had left earlier gently.

Bårds mouth falls open in pleasure; his entire body is shaking, toes crinkled and back arched as Vegard hits his prostate with every thrust, and he mumbles something about needing to come. He lifts his arms over Vegards head and instead slides them in between their bodies, wrapping them around his leaking cock.

”You gonna cum for me now?” Vegard asks, breathless and ragged, moaning as he continues to fuck him, nudging him closer and closer to ejaculation.  
”I gotta, I can't-” Bård whimpered as he pumped himself, hands tight around his shaft. Within a few strokes he explodes, coming hard into his hand and onto his stomach, but he continues to stroke himself, sobbingly moaning as he milks himself dry and rocks his hips against Vegard.

”Good boy,” Vegard grins and kisses him again, roughly fucking him until his own orgasm hits him and he spills inside him for the second time that day. He lowers his pace slowly, riding out his orgasm, until he stills completely and pulls out.  
He drops Bårds legs and unties his hands, and then cups his face and kisses him lovingly. Bård pulls him closer, wrapping his legs around his brothers waist, and kissing back wearily, and they end up lying there for a good ten minutes exchanging sloppy kisses and giggling lazily, noses bumping against each other and cheeks brushing as they touched each other. It takes them another 20 minutes to fall asleep, although their movements are so lazy and slow and their eyes almost shut, that they could just as well be asleep then. But they finally still after a while, Vegard on top of Bård, arms wrapped around him.


End file.
